The present disclosure relates to a cleaning device that cleans an image carrier that is adapted to carry a toner image, and an image forming apparatus including a cleaning portion for an image carrier.
An image forming apparatus that forms an image using toner includes a photosensitive drum that is adapted to carry a toner image, and a developing device including a developing roller that supplies toner to the photosensitive drum. It is desirable that an appropriate clearance is maintained between the photosensitive drum and the developing roller so that a high-quality toner image is formed.
The photosensitive drum includes a circumferential surface that receives the toner from the developing roller. The circumferential surface is broadly divided into an image formation region in which a toner image is formed and an adjacent region that is adjacent to the image formation region. In order to achieve uniform image formation by maintaining a constant distance (spacing) between the photosensitive drum and the developing roller, there are situations where the developing roller includes a gap ring (spacer roller) that abuts against the adjacent region.
If toner adheres to the adjacent region, the gap ring goes up onto the toner on the adjacent region. This results in a change in the clearance between the photosensitive drum and the developing roller. Therefore, it is necessary that the toner adhering to the adjacent region should be appropriately removed.
There also are situations where the image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device having a seal member and/or a blade member that is capable of removing the toner adhering to the adjacent region. The seal member wipes off the toner adhering to the adjacent region, so that an appropriate distance (spacing) between the photosensitive drum and the developing roller is maintained.